She's Everything
by wolfmyjic
Summary: A collection of short ficlets that cover Danny and Lindsey relationship. Dantana all the way.


**A/N: Hi there. I haven't wrote a CSI:NY fiction in quite awhile. Forgive me? Anyhow, this fiction is sorta like a collection of short fic-lets based on the song 'She's Everything' by Brad Paisley.**

**Title: She's Everything**

**Summary: A collection of short fic-lets that cover Danny and Lindsey relationship.**

**Rating: 'T'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY or the song 'She's Everything'. The plotline in © WolfMyjic 2007**

**Thanks to BonesDBchippie (from the BONES ficdom) for beta'ing this.**

* * *

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything_

How could he have missed them? How could _anybody_ miss them? Bright as the sun, yellow as a ripe banana running shoes. Danny Messer sat and just stared at them for a moment. From his position on the front steps of fellow CSI Lindsey Monroe's apartment, he saw the shoes before he saw the woman. When the right foot began to tap on the sidewalk, Danny allowed his eyes to travel upward, taking in the toned calves and thighs, and pale blue running shorts. Next came a white tank top and a full pair of breasts that rose and fell with each breath. His eyes continued up to lips, parted slightly as she drew in air through her nose and blew it out her mouth. Danny came finally to molten brown eyes that shone at him with good nature. "Well?" Lindsey asked again, her hands on her hips and her right foot still tapping the cement.

"What?" Danny asked, his brows drawn together in slight confusion.

Lindsey shook her head in amusement and gave a small laugh. "I asked you why you're sitting on my front steps?"

"Oh." Danny picked up a Styrofoam cup from next to him and held it up. "I brought ya some coffee, but I, um, guess after running ya don't want it."

"You can make it up to me," Lindsey said, taking a step up and then sidestepping Danny. "Let me grab a shower and you can buy me some orange juice down at the corner deli."

"Sounds good," Danny agreed with a smile. "Should I wait for ya here or, um down there?" Lindsey shook her head and tossed a glance over her shoulder.

"Why don't you come up?" she suggested. Danny grinned and followed her up the stairs and through the front door.

It wasn't long before he was seated in her apartment, listening to her shower, and trying not to think about her naked. He glanced down the short hallway to the closed bathroom door and then shifted his body. _Get a grip,_ he commanded himself. Danny drew in a breath, held it to the count of twenty and then let it out. He knew where Lindsey stood--knew that she wasn't interested in a relationship with him. _Well, at least not right now._ He heard the door open and bare feet on the hardwood floor. "Won't be long," Lindsey called.

"No hurry," Danny answered as he heard her bedroom door close. He chanced other glance down the hall and sighed. _What am I doing here?_ he asked himself. It was torture. Seeing Lindsey, being near her, yet unable to touch. Danny knew where he wanted things between them to go--knew that he wanted a relationship with her, but he also knew that she had told him no. She had looked him in the eye, and quoted her past as a reason not to give them a future. Danny took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes, silently asking himself again what he was doing?

"You okay?" At the sound of Lindsey's voice, Danny whipped his head up and around. Her concerned brown eyes were watching him, her head tilted slightly to the right.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, standing.

"You just looked a little…lost." Danny pushed his glasses back on and turned to face her full on. She was dressed in a long sleeve white shirt that hugged her body, and over that was an equally tight short sleeve black shirt with a gold guitar and flames on it. Her faded jeans were slung low over her hips, and Danny couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he noticed the hole in the knee. His normally well-dressed partner was bumming it for the day, but somehow still managed to look good.

"Wow." The word escaped before he could stop it. "You look great."

Lindsey looked down at herself and then smiled up at him. "It's just holey jeans and a T-shirt."

"Still." He followed her to the door, where she paused to pick up her badge, a small wallet and a pair of sunshades. They walked the hall and rode the elevator in silence. Lindsey slid on the shades as they stepped out into the bright winter sun. "Nice shades."

"They're from the gas station," she answered. "Two fifty."

"Nice deal." Lindsey offered him a smile as they descended the front steps.

"You got to go into work?" she asked.

"Night shift," Danny answered, but his thoughts were wandering. He was trying to figure out how a woman in holey jeans and cheap sunshades could look so…_hot,_ Danny thought. _Hell, I bet she looks good in anything._ At that, Danny's smile grew, and he was determined to enjoy his morning with the sexy and _hot _Lindsey Monroe.

* * *

_So what do you think??_


End file.
